Frosted Light
by Cocilly
Summary: Frostpelt, the lost warrior. Flash, the cat who started the forest battle. They hate each other, but when Frostpelt is forced to ask Flash for help, can a friendship- or something more, bloom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Frosted Light**_

"Oh starclan.." I muttered under my breath. My paws were aching, my tail was frozen. And most of all, my pelt probably had a good amount of twigs stuck into it. My pawsteps slowly stopped, and I looked up to taste the air. "A storm is brewing" Flash meowed beside me. _I know, Flash. You just bet me to it._ He looked over at me, his silky blue eyes meeting mine. It was a deep, ocean blue. Not the dirty blue eyes lightfall used to tell me. So she hasn't _really_ seen Flash's eyes before. I hating thinking about all the lies my mother used to tell me, so I turned around to look away from Flash. I took the lead once more, paddling through the rain. When I didn't hear Flash following me, I turned around to face him. He just stood there, suspended in his thoughts. ''Hello?!'' I mocked him. ''We better get a move on! Don't just stand there soaking up water!'' But he just stared at me. ''What's wrong with you?'' I hissed at him. Flash opened his jaws to say something, but no words came out. I narrowed my eyes at him, but kept my mouth shut. Slowly, I began to think he was frozen. I chuckled at the thought. _If he's not gonna move, I will._ I left him standing there, and continued the walk. ''It's impossible to find shelter!'' I hissed to myself. Only I didn't realize I had shouted those words. "Then I think we should go back.'' I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, uncertain. "Are you sure, Flash? It was you who suggested we go out in the first place." I meowed, glaring at him. Flash just rolled his eyes. "I suggested it _as a_ _ **joke**_!" He argued back.

I shook my head. ''Not frozen anymore?'' I teased him. He growled unpleasantly. "Well, whatever happened, it shouldn't make us stand in the rain."

I laughed inside. _Flash was sulking!_ "Alright, Flash. Then we go back." I smirked, watching his face turn from angry to surprised. ''You finally get me for once…'' He mumbled under his breath. There might be a better place for us out there, but my paws seem to think differently. I waited a while, before letting flash take the lead. _After all that searching, we were gonna have to go back to our old, small hole!_ I sighed, slightly regretted my decision. But that face was priceless! Slowly, he began moving, walking back the way we came- Only to be stopped by my gaze. Flash looked up at me, as if expecting an argument. _What a useless tom!_ I criticized in my head. I gulped down my words; if it wasn't for him I could be dead. "The storm's getting worse" I muttered, avoiding his eyes. He didn't say anything, and when I walked away from him, I could feel his eyes burning holes at the back of my skull. Just as I became silent, I felt the rain pelting down at me. _I wasn't wrong_. Sighing softly, I returned my gaze to focus in front of me. It was gonna be a long journey if we were to return back to shelter.

 _ **Frosted Light**_

As much as I didn't like arguing with Flash, we had to do it. I shook my thoughts away and started walking after Flash. _Oh, how I hated that tom!_ And how I hate the fact that he can convince me to do anything with the look of his eyes. But he was strong and loyal, even though his negatives overpowered his positives, he was still a good cat in general. _In general? More like never…_ I thought to myself as I remembered his attitude before the accident. He was selfish, arrogant, and never missed a chance to show off. There was a distinct sound of a dog barking, and my ears shot up in surprise. Flash seemed to notice this too, as his ears flattened on his skull. ''You told me there were no dogs around here.'' I asked him, forcing a calm tone. He simply shrugged. My jaw dropped. _Did he not know how dangerous dogs can be?_ Growling with anger, I pushed past Flash and ran in the direction I thought was shelter. The pebbles under me sprayed in every direction, bouncing off my pelt. I didn't bother to check behind me, but soon enough I couldn't hear Flash's pawsteps behind me. I had to admit, I was a bit scared. The trees and bushes around me looked nothing like the tall, rough trees that grew in the forest. Everything was just so… Clear. No twigs to trip you over, no grass to cushion your falls. The dog in the distance had just became louder, and I crouched- hunching my shoulders and bracing myself for an attack. I could hear a small rumbling in the distance, and I began worrying. The rain had blurred my vision, and soon I was standing in fog. _Where am I?_ I stopped, raising my muzzle. I could scent nothing in this place! I shook my head angrily, and tried to blame it on Flash. _It's all Flash's fault!_ But it wasn't. I began running blindly into the fog, the rain pouring on my pelt. A beam of light shone down upon me, and I looked around. Nothing, just cold hard ground and small pebbles. No more trees or bushes even. The rain was just getting stronger, and bits of ice was scattered around. "Frostpelt! Watch o-" I heard a distant voice call. "Flash?" I whispered. Out of the corner I could see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I growled. _Those blue eyes!_ I refused to stare at him for another second, and instead focused on the light in front of me. I felt the ground shake, and I beams of sweat dripped down my fur. It sent a shiver down my spine. I could no longer feel the cold freezing my blood. _As if it was a shield._ Every part of my body was frozen with the cold, and the hail was just making it worse. I felt stiff, but yet I could not feel anything. The ground felt like ice under my paws, and the fact that I was alone didn't help. I shook my head with frustration, and narrowed my eyes to focus on the silhouette charging closer to me. I stared at it in shock. _Flash._ Was all I could think of. I turned to face him, half hoping he was still there. There was the blue eyes again, staring intensely into my hazel pupils. As I stumbled towards him, another beam of light slashed through the air, resting on me. I groaned _,_ turning to face the large object. It looked like a badger, but faster. Like a fox, but bigger. Horror filled my chest as I remembered I was in the city; no wild animals, no prey, only keepers. This was my doom. As I stared in it's glowing eyes, I realized, it was a rust monster.

 _ **Frosted Light**_

It's skin was a rusty white, shimmering in the rain. The two eyes shone yellow lasers, it's paws black with fury. And most frightening of all; the no-fur inside it.

I stood there, paws rooted to the ground, as I saw the rust monster dashing towards me. I could feel the vibration shaking my paws, making my body tremble. I could not speak, my words were frozen of the cold, pushed in by the rust monster, and kept inside me. Horrified, I opened my jaw only to hear the rumbling sound of the monster. Every inch of me was waiting to get slammed against the monster, to feel it's cold, hard skin against mine. I heard the rust monster roar. Smoke filled my lungs, and I struggled to even stand. I tripped over my own paws, and collapsed on the ground. I was terrified, exhausted, and ready to go to Starclan. _This is child's play!_ I insulted myself. _You're a warrior! Not a kit._ My mind started racing. From when Lightfall was playing with me, to her death date. I shuddered. _She won't want me to join her so fast.._ Suddenly, I felt sharp jaws grasp my muzzle, pushing my off my feet. My vision shaked, and I closed my eyes. Someone- or something was pushing me away from the rust monster. I could feel my fur scraping against the hard concrete, and pain flowed throughout my veins. My head swirled, it all happened so fast. My body flew through the air, just barely skimming the ground. The loud roars of the rust monster was getting less and less loud, and the smoke that inhabited my lungs was finally clearing. Although I could just feel the coldness of the rain, it felt blocked by leaves. A another body was pressed against mine, I could feel the warm blood. The misty air was clear of smoke, and a pang of homesickness washed over me. _I was in the forest!_ I realized. It had never felt so good to be back, despite the fact that I was so close to dying. But my head still ached, and dust still lingered around me. My whole body was still shaking, and before I knew what was happening, everything went black. _Starclan, be with me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frosted Light**_

I felt a rushing breeze of wind against my pelt, and I shuddered. I blinked, my eyes fluttering open. I look around around. Everything was blurred, and a strong light blinded my eyes. _Where am I?_ I questioned myself. It felt like moons since the rust monster incident. Groaning, I lifted myself up from the ground, only to find out I was floating on the light. I gasped in shock. As I stumbled around, I could just make out a silhouette of a tabby cat. He was getting closer, and I narrowed my eyes to try and get a closer look. _It was Flash!_ I realized, as I recognized the blue eyes. Shock flowed through me, as I was forced to stare at him, his pelt shimmering with stars. _Are we in Starclan?_ The thought put me in horror. I gulped. His eyes still had the same brightness to it, still were the same light blue. Another cat was now approaching us, this time it was a cat I couldn't recognize. It was a she-cat, her fur was grey and black spots filled her pelt. _She looks like Flash. Except a different colour…_ She walked over to Flash, her paws barely landing on the ground. The bright light shone brighter around me, and I squeezed my eyes in surprise. The she-cat shot out her claws, each one of them shimmering in the light. I gulped. Whatever she was gonna do to Flash, it was not good. I blinked my hazel eyes, breathing in the sent of Flash and the mysterious she-cat. Small breezes ruffled my pelt. "Please don't hurt us" I heard Flash meow I'm the distance.

"I'm sorry…" The she-cat replied, her voice full of sadness. Small tears rolled down her fur, dripping in front of her. I felt myself holding my breath, only to hear silence. _Starclan…_ I prayed, closed my eyes.

''You can't-'' Flash started, but was cut off by a sudden slicing sound. I felt a warm liquid spit on my muzzle. Every part of me froze, feeling the liquid drip down my chin. The cold air ruffled my pelt, shooting a shiver down my spine. I dared to lick the liquid, forgetting the consequences. It tasted rustic. It tasted like blood. I blinked, slightly opening my eyes. And I regretted it immediately. There was blood smeared across the light, and a body was laying down, blood gushing out of a cut on his neck. Pieces of his body was scattered everywhere, and I almost cried when I saw that it was Flash's body.

 **Frosted Light**

I woke up with a start. Wind was blowing hard against my fur, making my shudder. I realized the rain had stopped, and I was out of the light prison. Scents of prey lingered around my nose, and I forced myself not to jump up and catch some mice. As I said it, my belly grumbled with hunger. It felt bad. Like a monster eating away your stomach. After a while, my head started working and questions attack my mind. _Where was I? Where's Flash?_ I lifted myself to my feet, my paw pads hurting with every step. I was in the forest, and trees towered over me, casting shadows on the lush grass. Still sleepy, I lumbered over to a tree, and leaning against it, I saw faint scratch marks of a large, strong animal. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the forest. ''Enjoying yourself?'' I jumped in surprise as I heard Flash's deep voice. Groaning, I turned around to face him in the eye. "When did you come?!" I hissed at him, not caring how hurt he was. "You landed here Frostpelt!" He growled back at me, although I could feel that he didn't want to be so rough. Shooting him a death glare, I started walking away, my legs aching with every step I took. Flash was staring into my skull, and I didn't realize he was following me until he spoke up. ''You were shouting out prayers, ya know?'' Flash said quietly. ''You were screaming your head off, saying things like 'don't hurt us!'' He continued, and I let him. I was curious about what happened in the real world while I was dreaming.

''And you were-'' Flash hesitated.

''Calling my name.''

I stopped. I had been calling for Flash?

''Lier.''

''You hate me?''

''You lied''

''I never lied to you''

I whipped around, snarling and hissing.

''You lied to me!'' I shouted at him, my temper getting the most of me.

Flash was silent, and before I could control myself, I starting shouting out my heart.

''You lied to me, you did start the big forest battle! You killed my mother, my whole camp! I- I- hate yo-''

Before I could say anything more, Flash spoke up. "Your weak!" He spat at me. "You can't even walk properly!"

That made me pause. I felt hurt, but immediately it turned into hatred, gathering in my chest. I bared my teeth furiously. "I don't need you anymore!" I snarled at him. He hunched his shoulders, as if waiting for an attack. My tail shot up, but even so I didn't attack. "Very well." He muttered, swishing his tail to and fro. _There will be no one bothering me now._ I thought to myself. But was that a good thing? Did I actually need Flash in the first place?

 **Frosted Light**

The next couple of days raced by, and Flash was nowhere to be seen. It felt kinda good, being alone and getting to enjoy the fresh air. Some things were hard to enjoy though. Like prey.

I crouched down, sneaking into a hunter's crouch. _My target, a mouse._ I felt leaves under me, silently crunching under my paws. I was doing good. It scurried around, squeaking as it bounced up and down. _Not yet._ I told myself, sneaking nearer and nearer. The mouse seemed lost, turning its head violently each time a bird squeaked. _This was my time!_ I lunged on the mouse, my shadow alerting it. It jumped in surprise, trying to flee from my grasp. But I was too fast. Pinning it down, I slashed a claw across it's neck, relaxing only when I heard the crack of its neck braking. It went limp. _Great!_ Dipping my head down, I bit into the mouse, feeling the warm flesh in my mouth. It felt good to finally have something to fill up my belly, it's warm blood in my mouth. It was stringy and old, but it was better than nothing. Gulping down the rest of the mouse, I leaned on a nearby tree, clawing on the bark until it started to fall. When I was finished, bits of bark was scattered around the forest ground, and the tree had scratch marks all over it. I was tired but restless, paddling around in circles on the forest floor. My throat was dry and I could only croak out words, and my chest hurt every time I inhaled. Night had fallen by then, and the quiet air was interrupted by constant hooting of owls. Yawning, I settled in a small nearby bush, just barely big enough to hide my grey pelt. " _This will work."_ I muttered to myself, as my eyelids fluttered close. It was gonna be a rough night, with the cold still lingering around. The bush didn't help to keep in the heat, and the night was just getting worse. I barely got any sleep that night.

 **Frosted Light**

As the dawn sun started rising above the horizon, only sounds of birds and bugs can be heard over the crunching sound of Frostpelt. The forest was full of fresh morning dew, shimmering on the tree tops. I paddled around, grass and dirt under my paws. My belly was rumbling again, the mouse that I ate yesterday was not enough. I lifted my muzzle up to taste the air for any scents of prey, my hunger eating away all my energy. I growled in annoyance. Flash was gone, but foxes and badgers were not. The fox seemed to not notice me, it's furry red pelt flashing between the trees. _Maybe I can get away with it._ I thought hopefully to myself. After all, the fox seemed skinny and hungry. It's ribs bulged out everytime it moved, and it's blue eyes was staring into space. _Blue eyes…_

 **Frosted Light**

 **Flash's POV**

I was worried about Frostpelt. Would she be fine on her own? If death by a broken heart was a real thing, I would definitely die. I paddled on the road, pebbles under my paw pads. I was back in the city now, and without Frostpelt life would be so much more boring. No one to tease, no one to argue with. I felt a small breeze against my fur, and I shivered. _I better get back to my keepers._ I thought to myself, as I heard a distant barking sound. That reminded my of when Frostpelt heard it… She warned me about it. I tossed thoughts around my mind, I wanted to get back to her. I sighed; I needed to get over her.

But I couldn't.


End file.
